Violator
The Violator is a major antagonist in the Image Comics's series Spawn and the titular character's archenemy as well as the most recurring villain in the franchise. He is a demon under the service of Malebolgia, Mammon, and even Satan himself. He is also one of the Phlebiac Brothers. His true form is that of a demon, but he prefers the appearance of a morbidly obese clown. He also had his own series title Violator with him as the main character. In the recent issues 294 and 295, it is revealed that he had been the designer and creator of the Hellspawn's suits and powers with Al Simmons being the most recent since the first Hellspawn making him the The Heavy of the franchise due to him having helped created the first Hellspawn and everyone after him including Al Simmons. History Comic Book The Violator is one of Spawn's most recurring and vicious opponents. Being a mentor of sorts to the Hellspawn, he is an arrogant and cruel entity with a sadistic sense of humor, that delights in the pain of others. While naturally a gigantic monster he often takes the disguise of an obese clown when interacting with the mortal realm, hence earned his alter ego of "The Clown". Violator sees murder, torture and depravity as forms of entertainment and holds humanity in contempt; feeling true demons like himself are superior beings. This in part fuels his particularly brutal interactions with Spawn: who he is sworn to serve but still holds in extreme contempt for formerly being human.Violator would team up with bludd to take control of JIm Downing and later fought his former master Malebolgia with has been revived. After Al Simmons returns, he was stuck in his clown form for quite sometime after Jim Drowning's time as Spawn and he later teams up with Simmions to get power. But unknown to Simmons, he still had his ability to shapeshift. In later issues he is seen plotting something and had a hand in Wanda's death. In the recent issues, (specifally #294 and #295) it's revealed that Violator was the one who designed Spawn's suit along with every other Hellspawn's symbiotes. Hence why he watches over them Malebolgia simply took the credit. He has been killed multiple times, each time to be returned to Hell and reanimated by his master, or on his own.There was one arc where he possesed a man and had corrupted people into become derenaged clowns have them kill each other and tried to have the suriviors attack Spawn. Violator was defeated in 295 and appears in 296-297 in the recap.He also had possed Jason Wynn one time and later possesd many people to attack Spawn.After Spawn resetted the unviese after the Armageddon arc Violator possesses on new form and attack Spawn once more.During the Jim Dowing Era he teamed up with a vampire called Bludd to take control of Jim Dowing and take Malebolgia's place and to make a new unholy trinity.After Simmons returns he offers Vioatlor to help him get to Hell to save wanda in excange to get his powers back but it's revealed that Violator still retained enough power he simply wanted more. Other Appearances Movie In the live action movie he is the secondary antagonist of the film, Violator works together with Jason Wynn to have Wynn's best assassin, Al Simmons killed. He was portrayed by comedian John Leguizamo. ''Shadows of Spawn'' Violator appears as the deuteragonist in the anime manga series, where a Japanese-American, is a street thug who hires himself out for money in order to care for his younger sister Mariko, who is very sick. He was known by the nickname Double K. After promising his sister to be with her for her birthday, Ken is murdered by clients. Seven years later, Ken is brought back as a Hellspawn. (It is heavily implied that Ken returned to Earth at the exact same time as did Al Simmons, as many events parallel events in the original comic). Like Al Simmons, Kurosawa initially has no memories, and is confronted almost immediately after awakening by the Clown. Clown briefly leaves the manga, replaced by a faerie-like creature calling herself Beelzebub. He returns as the Violator HBO Series In the HBO animation, Violator serves as one of the main antagonists in the series. ''Todd McFarlane's: Spawn for Super Nintendo'' Violator appears early in game and started a Prison Break to get to Billy Kincaid. Violator appears in the game as the clown, but immediately changes into Demon Form for the fight.. After Violator retreats, Billy is "used" to access a portal to Hell. ''Spawn: The Eternal'' Violator appears as a boss. ''Spawn: Gameboy'' Violator appears in the gameboy version in 1999. ''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' Violator in his clown form appears as a playable character. ''Spawn: Armageddon'' Violator appears as a major antagonist in the videogame Spawn: Armageddon and faces Spawn as a boss battle, like all of his previous appearances he is sadistic and cruel with a mocking and arrogant personality and formidable demonic powers at his disposal. Gallery Images Clown - Spawn movie.jpg|Clown's live-action movie appearance. SOSClown.png|Clown's manga appearance. 1Violator.jpg|Violator's appearance in Spawn: Armageddon. Violator Vol 1 2.jpg Shaky Violator.gif Shaky Violator.jpg Clownish Violator.jpg Shadowy Violator.jpg The Violator farted.jpg The Violator screams.jpg Violator true.jpg Spawn render 2 the violator by greybeardlegend-d6w6dnh.png The Violator's Balloon.jpg Violator licks Wanda Blake.jpg Nasty Violator.jpg 554px-Violator.jpg Violator 294.jpg entrsnrsnre.jpg|The Clown's HBO animated series appearance. fevrenel.jpg|The Clown's true from appearance in the HBO animated series Spawn. Violator.JPG.jpg Violator_005..jpg Violator_002.jpg Violator_Spawn.jpg Clown becoming Violator.jpg The_Violator.jpg Violator new look.jpg|Violator possessing a homeless man. Violator (Image Comics).jpg Videos Spawn meets the Violator (Full Scene)-1 Spawn vs The Violator Violator Collection 1 Violator Collection 2 Violator Collection 3 Spawn(1997)- Spawn vs Violator HD-0 Spawn 1997 - Clown Spawn SNES Game - Spawn Vs. Violator-1 Spawn O Eternal - FINAL DO BOSS - VIOLATOR É MALEBOIGIA-0 Spawn Armageddon - Walkthrough Part 4 - Mission 4 A Very Old Enemy (Spawn Vs. Violator)-0 Spawn Armageddon - Walkthrough Part 18 - Mission 18 Meeting With Malebolgia-0 Trivia *Violator is based on the Joker from Batman.Both are the archenemy to their respetive protagonists and Violator even has gotten an indenity called Joseph C. Kurr with some differences Joker is obessed with Batman while VIolator despies Spawn and simply want to lead Hell's army as well as being a demon. *Violator has appeared in the most issues than any other Spawn villain making him the most recurring villain in the series with the second being Jason Wynn and the third being Malebolgia. *Violator is one of the five villains in the Spawn series to be Pure Evil the others being Malebolgia, Jason Wynn, Billy Kincaid, and Mammon. *Iced Earh made a Spawn album that features a sone VIolate based on the character. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necromancers Category:Archenemy Category:Perverts Category:Possessor Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Image Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Rivals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spawn Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Monster Master Category:Nemesis Category:Supervillains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Evil from the past Category:Serial Killers Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Creator Category:Usurper Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Sophisticated Category:Self-Aware Category:Horror Villains Category:Elderly Category:Faux Affably Evil